For Your Future
by LightwoodLady25
Summary: "Wen Yu broke into a smile, which then grew into a laugh as her imagination took hold. She saw tiny arms moving back and forth in clumsy imitation of a violinist pulling one beautiful note from a violin with a bow." Wen Yu Carstairs/Jem family fic.


**A/N: Pre-TID. Family fic. Wen Yu Carstairs/her unborn baby (three guesses who it is ;D). Translations at the bottom. **

**In the middle of the night, sitting in her favorite chair, Wen Yu Carstairs talks to her unborn baby about music.**

**Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the Infernal Devices. I just like to write family fics about all of the characters.**

No matter how useful witchlight was, it was not as soothing as the flaming glow of candles. Wen Yu Carstairs had decided that a few years ago, before she and her husband married. Her opinion had not changed since then. The candle on the windowsill next to her flickered. Wen Yu looked up to watch the flame lean right then left before it remained in place – a steady flame. There was tiny push inside her, and she stroked her pregnant stomach.

_"Ni bu lei ma, qin ai de?*"_ She whispered.

It was late, but she did not sleep. Constantly moving, the baby growing within her liked staying up at night. As a good mother, she would accompany...him. Or her. She would not know her child's gender for another month when she would give birth. There was the option of asking a Silent Brother to check the baby's gender, but she and her husband declined the offer. They wanted to be surprised.

When she could not sleep, she would climb out of bed and make her way to the Shanghai Institute's library. Sometimes, she read Chinese poems. Other times, she wrote letters; her fluency in Mandarin and English was flawless. Regardless of what she did in the library, her husband's chair located by the window was her favorite place to settle into. The chair should not have been comfortable to a woman large with child. There were no cushions to support her back, and the seat was too high for her feet to touch the ground. She did not mind; she loved this chair because of her husband. He played his violin for her and their child sitting in it, under the moonlight.

Her beloved husband Jonah was a gifted musician with his nimble fingers and powerful yet graceful arms. Had he not been a Shadowhunter, she could easily see him as a professional violinist, traveling and sharing his gift with the world.

A kick from the baby called her attention; the child wanted to contribute his or her thoughts. The kick was timed well – it came right after she had finished a thought. Was it silly to think an unborn child was polite, waiting for the right time to move? Perhaps, but she liked interpreting her baby's movements as words and feelings.

"I was thinking about your father, _bao bei_**. He plays the violin beautifully. You have heard it before when you sat with me in that chair." Wen Yu pointed to the cushioned seat in front of her.

"He talks of teaching you as well. Would you like that?" She continued.

A series of smooth rolling movements from the baby followed. Wen Yu broke into a smile, which then grew into a laugh as her imagination took hold. She saw tiny arms moving back and forth in clumsy imitation of a violinist pulling one beautiful note from a violin with a bow. The child had not even seen his or her parents' faces, yet was excited about the thought of taking up an instrument. Her enthusiasm rose, like a crescendo of playfulness. Through her excited whispers, the pitch of her words lifted toward her singing voice.

"Or you could play the _qin_***, as I do. There are many songs I wish to play with your father. It is a pity, though; some qin melodies do not carry the same sweetness when played on a violin. Your father adjusts the notes as best he can, when he has time."

A thought suddenly sparked inside her.

"You shall write the bridging melodies, _bao bei_. I know you have the talent to compose music of your own - " She hesitated.

Her own words sounded wrong to her ears, like she was listening to a note of music too sharp or flat. It was too soon to be asking this of her child. She sounded like her father, full of expectations with a face hardened by discipline and demon hunts. Wen Yu had grown up in a strict household; her father had rules about making rules. Since leaving her girlhood home, her father's gruffness that had rubbed off onto her was mostly smoothed away.

No, there would be another time for talks of growing up. If the Angel let her, she would allow her _bao bei _to stay young as long as possible. Childhood did not last long for most Shadowhunter children... and she stopped there. She refused to speculate on that path. Continuing would ruin any warm feelings she had wondering about her child's future. No matter what happened in the future, one thing would never change: she would love and protect her child with her life.

Her baby had ceased kicking, and her eyelids began to flutter close on their own. It was time for bed for the both of them. Wen Yu grabbed the candle and walked back to her room. She climbed into bed next to her sleeping husband and paused after setting down her candle. The flame was beautiful, as steady as her love for her family. She let it burn through the night, an unseen but reassuring reminder of her happiness.

Translations:  
*You're not tired, my love?  
**little one  
***Chinese string instrument played with a bow

**A/N: Wen Yu's baby would not be the same lovable boy without her. She's earned my respect, even though she's only mentioned once or twice in the series. ^^ Let me know what you think! Reviews from everyone are welcome. :)**


End file.
